


Non sono una principessa!

by VelenoDolce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jotun-Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki è uno dei principi jotun. Thor il principe di Asgard. Una battuta di caccia li farà incontrare. Thor fraintende e Loki vorrebbe tanto eliminarlo dalla faccia dei nove regni...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'incontro

Il principe Loki cammina tranquillo. Il bosco ghiacciato è stupendo. La neve fresca copre ogni cosa, rendendo il paesaggio soffice e irreale. Allunga la mano per far cadere un po' di neve da un ramo, sorride. Gli piace stare li, solo, immerso in quella natura quieta. Il lungo mantello di pelliccia bianca lo copre interamente, nascondendo la sua pelle blu, altrimenti coperta solo dalla leggera stoffa dei pantaloni. È li per raccogliere erbe, ma si è lasciato ammaliare da quel magnifico paesaggio. Si è spinto fin troppo all'interno di quel bosco selvaggio. Ne è consapevole, ma è troppo sicuro di se per esserne intimorito. I suoi occhi vagano curiosi tra gli alberi. Tutto lì sembra immobile. Si tocca la fronte, le sue corna non sono cresciute. Sospira, resteranno piccole. Non sa se esserne contento o meno. Almeno le ha... Tra gli jotun avere le corna è il simbolo del potere sugli elementi. Tutti gli dicono che è un mago potente, ma le sue corna dicono ben altro. Lui non ci può davvero fare nulla. Oltretutto quelle cosine così piccole lo fanno spesso passare per una femmina agli occhi di chi non lo conosce. E lui lo odia. A volte vorrebbe non averle nemmeno. Altre resta solo confuso sulla loro grandezza. Lui è un uomo, sa di esserlo, non vuole essere trattato con attenzione e dolcezza, da nessuno. Le donne nella loro specie sono rare, dei fiori preziosi. E tutte le donne hanno cornine piccole e graziose. E poi c'è lui, che vorrebbe squartare chiunque si osa a chiamarlo principessa... Immerso nei suoi pensieri continua ad addentrarsi nella foresta.  
Sente dei rumori, si blocca. C'è qualcuno li? Dovrebbe essere vietato. Dovrebbe fuggire, tornare a palazzo e mandare delle guardie. Dovrebbe... Mentre lo pensa si sta già incamminando nel fitto della foresta per andare a controllare. Il figlio di Laufey ha un piccolo-enorme difetto. Non ha il senso del pericolo. Lui ci tenta ad essere assennato come i fratelli. Ma la sua curiosità è superiore a tutto il suo buon senso. I rumori si fanno sempre più vicini. Chi mai può essere stato così sconsiderato da addentrarsi un quel posto? Oltre lui, ovviamente... Lì è pieno di belve feroci e profondi dirupi, che potrebbero essere fatali quando vengono coperti dalla neve fresca. Li vede in lontananza. Sono due uomini, ma non sono come lui, sono forestieri. Loki si blocca, saranno pericolosi? Si avvicina ancora un po'. Uno trascina l'altro, sembrano feriti, lasciano una scia di sangue mentre camminano. Devono essere stati attaccati da un orun, è strano che siano ancora vivi. Quegli animali sono quasi impossibili da uccidere...  
“Aiuto...” Lo straniero lo ha visto. Gli tende una mano, supplicandolo. Non sembra ostile.  
“Ti prego, il mio amico perde molto sangue, salvalo...” Quell'uomo fa alcuni passi verso di lui, incerto. Loki gli si avvicina. Non sa se lasciarli li a morire. Sono nemici. Si toglie il cappuccio, lo sconosciuto sussulta appena.  
“Aiutalo. Ti ricompenserò. Puoi anche consegnarci a Laufey, ti ricompenserò lo stesso se lo salvi...” L'uomo lo guarda negli occhi. Loki ha un tuffo al cuore, due occhi limpidi e azzurri lo fissano, facendogli improvvisamente impazzire il cuore. Nonostante l'enorme mole e il sangue sui vestiti gli sembra stranamente dolce. Lo straniero apre la bocca per parlare, ma cade a terra, svenuto. Loki lo fissa alcuni secondi, sorpreso. Una pozza di sangue si allarga sulla neve bianca, e lui pensa che sia bellissima.  
“Padre mi ucciderà stavolta...” Borbotta. Crea una piccola stanza di ghiaccio e cancella le tracce di sangue che conducono fino a lì, non vuole certo ritrovarsi a difendere quegli strani esseri rosa da un orun inferocito e affamato. Accende un fuoco, gli stranieri temono il freddo, lo ha letto nei libri. Crea delle brande, e ce li adagia sopra. Li controlla velocemente e li cura, un po' con la magia, il minimo, e il resto con le erbe. Li guarda. Sono diversi tra loro. Uno ha i capelli scuri, mentre l'altro, quello che gli ha parlato, è biondo e ha la barba. Gli si siede accanto, sulla branda. Sarà normale per loro avere la temperatura così alta? Si domanda, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore. Erano feriti abbastanza gravemente, se non avessero trovato lui sarebbero morti. Guarda il viso rilassato di quello strano essere, la sua pelle rosa. Gli accarezza il viso, è strano sentire la barba sotto al suo palmo. Ha anche dei muscoli molto sviluppati. Gli passa un dito sul torace e sul ventre, segnato dalle piccole collinette degli addominali. Come rialza gli occhi si perde un quelli azzurri dello straniero. Il suo cuore accelera i battiti.  
“Hogun... sta bene?” L'uomo biondo è preoccupato per l'amico. Loki annuisce.  
“Grazie...”  
Loki guarda quell'essere che gli sorride, grato. Sentono dei rumori fuori dal loro riparo.  
“Saranno le guardie di Asgard? Sono venuti a cercarci...” Il biondo cerca di alzarsi, ma gli gira la testa. Loki lo fa stendere ed esce. Gli basta fare pochi metri per vedere le guardie. Si copre con il cappuccio del mantello e si fa vedere.  
“Chi sei? Stiamo cercando i nostri compagni.” Una donna in armatura gli parla. Lui la guarda, nella loro razza ci sono pochi esseri solo donne. Gli fa cenno. Li porta alla capanna di ghiaccio, appena visibile in mezzo alla foresta innevata. E poi si rende invisibile. Guarda le guardie portare via i due che ha curato. Si sente strano a vedere l'uomo biondo venir portato via, incosciente. Sospira. Fa sparire la capanna e i giacigli. Per terra c'è qualcosa che luccica. Un bracciale. Lo raccoglie, era di quello strano essere, lo indossa e torna a casa.

 

Eccomi qui... Colpa delle svariate fanart su jotun-Loki mi è venuta in mente questa cosina... Saranno 9 o 10 capitolini, per lo più già scritti, sto solo revisionandoli prima di postarli. Spero vi piacciano e spero che mi farete sapere se avete gradito o meno ^.^  
A presto <3  
Veleno


	2. Thor

Loki esce dal castello. Da un mese si reca ogni giorno sul luogo dove ha visto lo strano essere. All'inizio si domandava il motivo, ora ha anche smesso di chiederselo. Sa che non ammetterà mai, nemmeno con se stesso, che vorrebbe rivedere l'uomo biondo. Ci va e basta. Si rigira il bracciale al polso. Cammina veloce, fino a quel piccolo spazio tra gli alberi. Come sempre non c'è nulla e nessuno. Sospira e si mette a cercare le erbe. Riempie la sua sacca. I guaritori sono molto felici della sua nuova passione per la raccolta delle piante officinali. Se sapessero il vero motivo per cui è lì non approverebbero. Gira intorno per alcune ore. Poi torna al castello con la sacca piena e il cuore un pochino più pesante.  
“Principe, il Re vuole vederla nel suo studio, subito.” Una delle guardie gli va incontro appena entra dal portone principale. Lui gli consegna la sacca per farla portare subito dai guaritori e cammina veloce per i corridoi. Cerca di ricordare tutto quello che ha combinato ultimamente. Deve trovare una buona scusa a tutto. Il re si è anche arreso nel dargli le punizioni, ma non nel riprenderlo aspramente davanti ai fratelli, facendolo spesso sentire un idiota. Bussa prima di entrare. Laufey è in piedi davanti a una delle finestre.  
“Siediti.” Non si volta nemmeno. Ma la sua voce dice già a Loki che è nei guai. Obbedisce immediatamente.  
“Se ti dico la parola Asgard, a cosa pensi?” Il re gli da le spalle, guarda la terrazza sotto le finestre.  
“Guai.” Loki deglutisce, ha pensato a un paio di occhioni azzurri.  
“Se ti dico che un asgardiano è venuto qui a cercare chi lo ha salvato, che mi dici?” Stavolta il re si volta, pietrificando il figlio con lo sguardo.  
“Grossi guai...” Loki si morde le labbra, agitato.  
“Perchè non li hai portati qui?” Laufey non gli chiede nemmeno se è stato lui, gli basta vedere che è calmo. Se non fosse colpevole sarebbe indignato.  
“Erano molto gravi, se li avessi portati qui sarebbero morti. Volevo curarli e poi portarveli. Ma sono arrivate delle guardie, erano troppe per poter reagire. Glieli ho lasciati portar via.” Loki cerca di non sorridere, il discorso che ha fatto non fa una piega.  
“Non fa un difetto questo discorso. Tranne il fatto che quello che hai salvato vuole la mano della sua salvatrice, come mi spieghi questo?” Laufey sorride, suo figlio ha sussultato.  
“Ha visto il mio viso, ma era in preda alla febbre. Posso ucciderlo? Odio essere preso per una femmina.” La voce di Loki è diventata tagliente nell'ultima frase.  
“Ucciderlo gradirei di no. È il principe Thor di Asgard. Ed aspetta una tua risposta. Ora è con i tuoi fratelli, nel salone.” Il re sorride, divertito dalla cosa. Uno strano brivido scorre lungo la schiena del principe. Una risposta? Quei magnifici occhi azzurri lo vorrebbero? No, quell'idiota di principe pensa che lui sia una donna.  
“Prima di rispondergli gradirei parlarti ancora. Per ora vai, ma non ucciderlo, te lo vieto.” Laufey ha notato l'inquietudine dietro la solita indifferenza del figlio.  
Loki esce dallo studio del re con l'insana voglia di uccidere quell'essere. Arriva nel salone e vede l'uomo biondo, e gli altri due guerrieri che aveva incontrato nel bosco. Parlano con i suoi fratelli. Una strana sensazione gli chiude lo stomaco. Si avvicina lentamente, il gruppetto parla di guerra. Si occulta alla loro vista. Non sa nemmeno il motivo, ma non vuole che lo vedano. Osserva quel dio biondo. Mentre parla si agita e imita le mosse, facendo divertire i suoi fratelli. Quando il biondo scoppia a ridere a lui sembra che gli sia scoppiato il cuore. Batte impazzito dentro al suo petto a sentire quella risata forte e cristallina. Si volta e corre via. Non capisce il motivo di tutta quell'agitazione. Va nelle sue stanze e si butta sul letto, nascondendo il viso contro ai cuscini.  
“Loki...” Lemnir, il maggiore dei suoi fratelli entra nella stanza, lo chiama gentilmente.  
“Cosa succede cucciolo?” Gli si siede accanto accarezzandogli la schiena.  
“Non lo so...” La voce di Loki è solo un sussurro.  
“Ti ho sentito entrare e poi fuggire via. Thor dice che è venuto qui per cercare una persona. Ne sai qualcosa?” Lemnir gli parla dolcemente, sa che a prenderlo di petto non gli si caverebbe una parola nemmeno con la tortura.  
“Il mese scorso ho trovato lui e il guerriero moro nel bosco. Gli ho curati e poco dopo è arrivata la guerriera e le guardie a portarli via.” Mentre parla Loki si è seduto, fronteggiando il fratello.  
“Non hai detto nulla...”  
“Ero troppo all'interno della foresta. E poi non volevo fare la figura dello stupido, li ho lasciati fuggire...” Loki abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Cosa provi quando guardi quel dio biondo?” Lemnir gli prende il mento con la mano, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“I..io...” Loki tentenna, arrossisce, si agita. Non riesce a capirne il motivo.  
“Ti sei innamorato di lui.” Una semplice conclusione  
“Ma cosa dici? Io... No....” Loki inizia ad andare in iperventilazione. Lemnir si alza dal letto e gli volta le spalle. La voce di Loki lo ferma quando sta per uscire dalla stanza.  
“Lui pensa che io sia una donna. E ha chiesto la mia mano... Perchè diavolo quell'idiota pensa che io sia una donna!” Loki si arrabbia, tira un pugno sul materasso. Il fratello lo guarda alcuni secondi senza commentare.  
“Non hai lezione con i bambini? Farai tardi.” Gli ricorda. Poi esce e va via.  
Loki arriva dai bambini in orario, si stava dimenticando di loro. Tutta colpa di quell'impiastro di asgardiano. Lo fa uscire di testa. Non si è nemmeno cambiato, i bambini lo guardano sorpresi. Il loro maestro, sempre vestito in abiti costosi e stoffe pregiate, si è presentato a loro coperto con una lunga pelliccia bianca e sotto indossa solo dei pantaloni di pelle nera. A metà lezione taglia i lati superiori per far passare le braccia, spiegare dovendo spostare costantemente la pelliccia iniziava ad infastidirlo.  
A fine lezione Loki si domanda come mai quei bambini fossero più irrequieti del normale. Sospira e li fa andare via.  
“Zio... Oggi sembrate strano. Fate meno paura.” Lafi gli tende le mani. È uno dei suoi alunni più piccoli, ha appena otto anni*.  
“Per quale ragione?” Loki sorride prendendolo in braccio.  
“Come siete vestito. Di solito sembrate simile al nonno. Oggi invece siete.... bello.” Il bambino non sa come spiegarsi, gli accarezza il petto, non lo ha mai visto a petto nudo. Le sue linee sembrano così strane.  
“Di solito non sono bello?” Gli domanda ridendo.  
“Si, bello, ma fate paura. Oggi siete... meglio.” Li bambino lo dice serio. Facendolo ancora ridere.  
“Ora vai, puoi giocare fino all'ora di cena.” Lo poggia a terra, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Il bambino corre via ridendo.  
“Ciao...” La voce di un uomo lo fa voltare. Loki stringe i pugni.  
“Ti cercavo...” L'asgrdiano sorride.  
“Ti avevo promesso una ricompensa...” L'uomo gli è arrivato davanti, ora lo guarda incerto. Sorpreso dal suo mutismo. Loki annuisce, non sa cosa dire. Quegli occhi chiari lo bloccano. Può solo stare a fissarli, con una strana ansia.  
“In realtà non sono qui per questo io...” Quell'essere gli prende la mano, incerto.  
“Non ho fatto che pensare a te.” Thor lo confessa tutto d'un fiato. Loki lo fissa, non sa ridere o se esserne felice.  
“Il mio bracciale...” Dice accarezzandolo. Il sorriso gli ritorna sulle labbra.  
“Sei bellissima. Vieni ad Asgard con me, sarai la mia principessa...” Il biondo lo dice stringendogli la mano, con trasporto. Loki chiude gli occhi. Sente la rabbia amplificare i suoi poteri. Ha promesso di non uccidere quel... quel... Una leggera patina di ghiaccio ricopre le dita dello sventurato che gli stringe la mano.  
“Ma cosa...” Il biondo sposata la mano, stupito e dolorante.  
“Cosa vi ho fatto, mia splendida signora, per meritarmi un simile trattamento...” Due occhi azzurri lo guardano sorpresi.  
“Io. Non. Sono. Una. Donna!” Loki lo sibila furente. Guardando male il povero dio, che spalanca gli occhi.  
“Stupido idiota. Vieni qui, chiedi la mia mano e nemmeno sai come sono fatti gli jotun?”Loki stringe i pugni. Cerca di trattenersi dallo squartare quel bellissimo essere davanti a lui.  
“I..io... Scusami. È stato un terribile errore...” Il biondo è sconvolto, tenta di rimediare.  
“Tu...” Loki ansima. Lascia esplodere parte del suo potere, scaraventando Thor contro al muro. Gli si avvicina.  
“Ti odio.” Sussurra, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Gli passa accanto e sparisce andando via.

 

*Otto anni per uno jotun sono quasi cinque umani.

 

Eccoci al secondo capitolino ^.^ Loki è dolce, ma farlo arrabbiare tende a diminuire l'aspettativa di vita di Thor... Che sbaglia parole e modi con il bel principe. u.u Solo la fortuna ha voluto che Laufey ordinasse al figlio di non ucciderlo... o forse il re sapeva benissimo come sarebbe potuta andare a finire la cosa?  
A presto   
Veleno


	3. Dovere di presenza.

Quando arriva nella sua camera si butta sul letto. Non riesce più a trattenere il pianto che gli stringe il cuore. Quello stupido, è tutta colpa sua. Lo ha scambiato per una donna. Ora che sa che non lo è di sicuro non lo vorrà più. Era meglio continuare a sognare un loro incontro, piuttosto che rivederlo realmente. Ora gli resta solo il suo cuore spezzato. Stupido asgardiano. Perchè doveva avere degli occhi così intensi? Perchè doveva sembrargli così bello? Perchè, perchè, perchè... Stringe il cuscino. Singhiozza. Perchè lui doveva innamorarsi di quell'essere incontrato nel bosco?  
Non si accorge del fratello maggiore che entra nella sua stanza poco dopo.  
“Cucciolo...” Lemnir gli accarezza la schiena. È strano vedere Loki che si lascia andare al pianto in quel modo. Gli si sdraia accanto e l'abbraccia. Si stupisce, come ogni volta, nel constatare quanto suo fratello sia estremamente fragile. Proprio per quello Loki è il suo preferito, lo sarà sempre. Poterlo consolare mentre piange è una cosa strana. Di solito il suo piccolo fratello si nasconde quando è in quelle condizioni. Sospira, deve essere veramente distrutto.  
“Cosa è successo?” Gli domanda accarezzandogli la schiena.  
“L'asgardiano... mi ha parlato. Pensava che fossi una donna. Ha detto che... che...” Loki inizia a singhiozzare.  
“Che... è stato un... errore...” Riesce a dire in fine. Andando poi a soffocare i singhiozzi sul petto del fratello.  
“Calmati cucciolo.” Lemnir sospira.  
“Quell'aesir ti ha proprio rubato il cuore.” Gli spiace immensamente che Loki stia male, ma non ci può fare nulla.

 

“Principe, il re vi aspetta nel suo ufficio.” Una guardia blocca Loki mentre cercava di uscire dal castello. Voleva sparire per un paio di giorni, in modo da non dover più vedere Thor.  
“Dove stavi andando?” Laufey sospira. Cosa deve fare con quel ragazzo?  
“Mi mancavano delle erbe per un esperimento, andavo a raccoglierle...” Loki spera che la scusa non sembri troppo ridicola.  
“Dieci minuti prima di cena? Vestito in quel modo?” Il re non sa se ridere o se sgridarlo. Loki stava andando nel palazzo di Farabuti.  
“So che hai avuto un piccolo scontro con il principe Thor.” Continua, gli basta vede il modo in cui suo figlio stringe i pugni per capire chi ha avuto davvero la peggio.  
“Non l'ho ucciso. Io...” Loki si blocca. Abbassa la testa. Ansima appena. È colpa di quello stupido.  
“Si, lo so, va bene piccolo.” Laufey si avvicina al figlio, gli poggia le mani sule spalle.  
“Ma non puoi semplicemente sparire ora. Devi affrontare Thor. Non possiamo permetterci di offendere Asgard. Basta che...” Si blocca, stupito dalla reazione del figlio. Ha gli occhi lucidi e sta cercando di non piangere.  
“Tu... lo ami?” Gli domanda. Come risposta Loki chiude solo gli occhi, una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia.  
“Dieci minuti, stai seduto a cena per dieci minuti. Poi manderò una guardia per darti la scusa di andare via. Odino non tollererebbe un affronto simile. Non posso farti andare via senza parlargli.” Sospira, essere re non è sembra bello.  
“Grazie.” Loki si asciuga il viso, con il volto abbassato.

 

Loki vuole aspettare l'ultimo minuto per entrare nella sala per la cena. Si mette a passeggiare per le balconate.  
“Scusate...” Una voce lo blocca. Si volta, una bellissima donna asgardiana gli va incontro.  
“Credo di essermi persa...” Quando lei sorride sembra che un raggio di sole illumini tutto.  
“Posso accompagnarvi.” Loki si sente stranamente a suo agio accanto a lei. Le sorride.  
“Dovevo andare a cena con i principi e il re, credo di essere tremendamente in ritardo, una cosa imperdonabile.” Dice impensierendosi.  
“No, siete ancora in orario lui arriva a cena quando il campanile rintocca le otto.” Loki si sente il cuore stranamente leggero in sua presenza.  
“Laufey è vostro padre?” La donna lo segue.  
“Sono il principe Loki.” Le fa un piccolo sorriso.  
“Ho sentito parlare voi. Non capita spesso che qualcuno atterri mio figlio Thor. Sono Frigga, la regina di Asgard.” Lei ride quando lo vede spalancare gli occhi per qualche secondo e poi farle un inchino.  
“Mio figlio è un po' un pentapalmo... Non voleva offendervi. Era tanto agitato...” Si azzarda a prenderlo a braccetto, lui sussulta appena, ma non si ritrae.  
“Vi ha cercato tutto il pomeriggio, per chiedervi scusa. Voi lo turbate, non poco.” Lo guarda, quel ragazzo sembra così impenetrabile, ma lo sente tremare mentre si avvicinano a un enorme porta.  
Quando entrano tutti si zittiscono e si voltano. Loki riesce a fare un piccolo sorriso, fingendo indifferenza. Non sono ancora a tavola, manca ancora il re, per fortuna.  
“Madre, pensavamo di mandare qualcuno a cercarvi.” Thor sorride, ma non si azzarda a dire di più.  
“Mi ero persa, per fortuna ho incontrato Loki, che mi ha accompagnata.” Frigga si avvicina al gruppo di guerrieri, continuando a tenere Loki a braccetto. Lui non può far altro che assecondare il volere di lei. Sarebbe offensivo opporsi, anche se vorrebbe fuggire.  
“Pensavo di essere in ritardo. Ma vedo che Laufey non è ancora qui.” La voce della regina ha sempre un suono dolce.  
“Si, è stato trattenuto. Pochi minuti fa sono tornati i maghi dal loro ritiro, il re è dovuto andare ad accoglierli.” Lemnir sorride, sarà divertente vedere la faccia di Thor quando capirà com'è composta la famiglia reale.  
“Lui è tornato?” Loki sorride felice, suo padre è via da parecchi mesi e a lui manca immensamente.  
“Si, quanto starà qui stavolta? Io ho scommesso per 10 giorni, Vatan per cinque. Tu che dici?” Lemnir ride, tanto sa che, come sempre, quella sfida verrà vinta da Loki.  
“Sono indeciso. Due giorni o anni. Spero anni. Ma stavolta non posso dirlo con certezza.” Loki sorride, è felice, sa che Laufey negli ultimi tempi è stato male. E sa anche il motivo, gli manca il compagno. Anche se poi litigano dopo poco. Ed ha anche visto come guarda i bambini a cui lui fa lezione.  
“Anni? Impossibile.” Vatan, il secondo figlio del re, ride.  
“Si. Magari posso convincerlo... Devo solo trovare il modo giusto...” Loki sta già pensando a cosa dire al padre per fargli capire cosa vorrebbe Laufey. Ovviamente senza dirlo apertamente, o rischia di venire ucciso dall'altro...  
I fratelli non si sono accorti che un paio di occhi chiari sono improvvisamente diventati tristi all'inizio di quel discorso. Thor non riesce a capire. Vedere Loki felice per il ritorno di qualcuno gli ha fatto male al cuore. Stringe i pugni, impedendosi di parlare e di rovinare l'allegria di quell'essere che gli sconvolge l'anima. Non lo aveva mai visto sorridere in quel modo. E lo sta facendo per un 'lui' che gli sta a cuore. Aveva sperato quando aveva riconosciuto il suo bracciale al polso dell'altro. Si era illuso anche dopo, quando aveva visto quelle lacrime soffocate. Ma ora... Loki non è solo. Un tuono fa sussultare tutti. Fuori il celo si sta annuvolando.

 

Rieccomi con un altro capitolino di questa piccola cosina. Qualcuna mi ha fatto notare che pretende il proseguo e la sto facendo aspettare troppo XD Spero che mi scusiate e che continuiate a recensire e sopratutto a leggere. Grazie infinite a tutte   
A presto.  
Veleno


	4. Un piccolo volo

“Scusate...” Thor esce sulla terrazza. Si appoggia al parapetto. Chiude gli occhi, deve usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non far scoppiare un temporale. Vorrebbe andare via da lì. Rintanarsi sotto delle coperte, al caldo, non vedere e sentire più nessuno. Purtroppo sa che non può farlo. Sospira. Sente dei passi. Il re e un altro uomo camminano verso di lui. Fa un piccolo inchino al re.

“Buona sera Thor.” Laufey sorride. Quel ragazzo deve essere fuggito da Loki.

“Buona serata sire.” Il dio non sa che dire. Quel re gli mette una strana agitazione addosso.

“Farabuti!” La voce di Loki li fa sussultare. In pochi secondi si stringe al collo dello jotun, facendolo ridere.

“Ciao amore.” Farabuti lo abbraccia.

“Mi sei mancato. Quanto resti? Resti per un po'? Devo farti vedere delle cose. Ho finito degli esperimenti, devi vederli!” Loki parla a raffica.

“Solo qualche giorno...” Lo jotun sorride, incerto.

“No! Devi stare di più.” Loki mette su la sua migliore faccia imbronciata.

“Non è questo il momento di parlarne...” Laufey ha notato che Thor è sul punto di scoppiare. Era convinto che quel piccolo borioso sarebbe andato via appena saputo che Loki non era esattamente una donna, invece sembra aver proprio perso il cuore dietro al più scapestrato dei sui figli.

“Ti prego, non andare via...” Loki decide di cambiare tattica, occhioni da cucciolo e voce dolce. Stringe la veste del padre, lo guarda negli occhi.

“Va bene... resterò.” Farabuti si arrende, sorride al suo combina guai. Sa che è tutta una messa in scena per fargli fare qualcosa, ma non può dire di no quando viene guardato in quel modo.

Thor è rimasto pietrificato. Quell'uomo ha chiamato Loki amore, che a sua volta lo sta praticamente implorando di restare, davanti al padre... Allora stanno insieme? Perchè ne è così turbato? Non ci capisce più nulla. Chiude gli occhi, stringe i pugni. Vorrebbe poter strappare il suo stesso cuore, averlo in petto gli fa troppo male. Si volta, appoggiandosi al parapetto mentre gli altri entrano nella sala. Cerca disperatamente di non scatenare un uragano, sarebbe un disastro in quella landa ghiacciata.

 

“Frigga, scusate il ritardo, sono stato trattenuto.” Laufey sorride e le prende le mani.

“Devo ammettere che ero in ritardo anche io, mi ero persa, ma vostro figlio Loki mi ha aiutata.” Lei sorride, quell'essere le sembra così strano, a volte dole e a volte severo. Ma a sentir parlare del figlio minore gli si illuminano sempre gli occhi.

“Deve essere una sua nuova abitudine salvare asgardiani...” Farabuti fa un piccolo inchino alla regina.

“Sono Farabuti, signore di Jothuneim.” Sorride gentile, una spiacevole sensazione di gelosia gli ha punto il cuore a vedere Laufey così gentile con lei. Non dovrebbe, si sono lasciati da più di tre anni. È stato stupido puntualizzare il fatto di essere il reggente, ma lo ha fatto senza quasi pensarci, come a dirle che il re è suo. Anche se non lo è più. Anche se lei è la regina, sposata con Odino.

“Io sono Frigga, signora di Asgard.” Lei gli risponde con il sorriso. Ora capisce da dove Loki ha preso la sua bellezza.

“Mio figlio è rimasto fuori... Loki saresti così gentile ed andare a chiamarlo? Te ne prego.” Lo dice dolcemente, non vuole essere un ordine, ma una richiesta. Lo vede irrigidirsi e annuire.

Loki riesce sulla balconata. Guarda il biondo stringere i pugni, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Che gli sarà preso? Si domanda. Deve chiamarlo. In fretta, e senza fare casini.

“Thor.” La sua voce è forse troppo brusca, infatti vede l'altro sussultare e voltarsi di scatto.

“Dimmi.” Thor si sente improvvisamente esposto a quello strano sguardo di sangue.

“La cena, te la sei dimenticata?” Loki alza un sopracciglio, soppesando il comportamento di quello strano dio.

“Non ho molta fame...” Il biondo scuote la testa per schiarirsi le idee.

“Con quella mole mi sembravi uno che mangia parecchio.” Lo jotun gli si avvicina, inconsapevolmente attratto da quegli occhi azzurri che gli sembrano così tristi.

“Sono... solo un po' stanco, e turbato...” Thor cerca di sorridere. Si volta per guardare il panorama, non vuole vedere quegli occhi, lo sconvolgono troppo.

“Cosa ti turba?” Loki si pente subito di quella domanda, come sempre la sua curiosità ha avuto la meglio su tutto. Non dovrebbe importargli di quell'essere. Dovrebbe stargli il più lontano possibile. Invece si rende conto di essergli accanto, le loro spalle quasi si sfiorano.

Thor si volta, incerto su cosa rispondere e se lo trova accanto. Il cuore impazzisce, la mente va in subbuglio.

“Tu...” Risponde semplicemente e sinceramente.

“Io?” Loki lo guarda stupito. Sono così vicini. Le loro labbra sono a pochi centimetri.

“Tu.” Il biondo lo dice con più convinzione. Riesce solo a pensare che sarebbe sconveniente baciare l'altro principe. E poi gli mette la mano dietro al collo e lo attira in un bacio.

Pochi attimi, poi Loki si scosta. Sorpreso, indignato, spaventato... Il cuore che batte impazzito. Guarda quell'essere davanti a lui con gli occhi spalancati.

“I...io... scusami. Mi confondi così tanto... non volevo... io non...” Thor farfuglia in preda al panico. Guarda quello strano essere che si arrabbia sempre di più.

“Ti odio.” Loki lo sibila tra i denti, ma sente le lacrime che gli pizzicano gli occhi. Quel... quel...

 

Un boato fa tremare l'intero piano del palazzo. Farabuti sorride.

“Tuo figlio, ha appena fatto volare il principe di Asgard giù dalla balconata...” Dice con un sospiro

“Perchè ogni volta che fa qualcosa di male diventa automaticamente solo mio figlio? E poi sicuramente se l'è meritato...” Il re lo guarda serio.

“Conosco abbastanza il mio Thor da essere pienamente d'accordo con voi Laufey.” Frigga scuote la testa, che avrà combinato stavolta il suo disastro ambulante? Il re le sorride.

“Lemnir, vai a vedere come sta Loki. Vatan, tu va da Thor...” Laufey guarda i suoi figli alzarsi in fretta.

“Che gli avrà detto per farlo arrabbiare in quel modo?” Frigga sorride.

“Qualcosa di veramente grave, avevo ordinato a Loki di fare il bravo. Non è mai capitato che disobbedisse a un ordine così esplicito.” Il re sospira.

 

Thor si mette a sedere, dolorante, sul selciato. Loki stavolta gli ha fatto male. Sospira. Si prende il viso tra le mani. Come gli è saltato in mente di baciare un altro uomo? Ovvio che quello abbia reagito in quel modo. Oltretutto sta con un altro... Ma quelle labbra erano troppo invitanti... Si da mentalmente del cretino. Vuole Loki, ma non vuole Loki. Non capisce nemmeno lui che vuole.

“Vi siete fatto male?” Una voce gentile lo fa sussultare.

“Non fisicamente. Magari l'orgoglio...” Alza il viso e sorride. Uno strano essere risponde a sua volta con un sorriso. È coperto da una lunga pelliccia, il viso è scarno, anche se il corpo gli sembra grasso. È blu come gli jotun che ha già visto, ma le linee che caratterizzano quella razza sono strane, sbiadite. Oltre due grandi corna, ha anche delle strane cornine che gli spuntano dai capelli bianchi raccolti in una lunga treccia. Thor si alza.

“Il mio nome è Thor. Potreste gentilmente indicarmi come tornare al piano da cui mi hanno fatto volare?” Si pulisce i pantaloni con le mani.

“Io sono Saran, conoscete il mio compagno, Lemnir.” Sorride allo sguardo stupito del dio. Forse sta pensando se sia o meno una donna quello con cui sta parlando.

“Vi accompagno, devo comunque risalire nelle mie stanze. Magari potreste aiutarmi a salire le scale, è un po' difficile nelle mie condizioni...” Si divertirà a vedere la faccia di quel dio quando vedrà e capirà davvero di che cosa sta parlando.

“Si...” Thor è incerto. Ma segue lo jotun dentro al palazzo. Un servitore si avvicina e si inchina.

“Porta questo nella mia camera.” Saran si toglie la pelliccia. Sotto indossa solo una maglia e dei pantaloni, che fasciano quel corpo strano. Thor lo fissa alcuni istanti, la sua mente gli dice due cose opposte. Ha davanti un uomo. Ma con quella pancia così sporgente sembra... No, si dice, gli sembra comunque troppo grosso.

 

 

Eccomi ancora con voi... ^.^ Sono stata più veloce stavolta? Sono in un periodo n po' incasinato, abbiate pietà...  
Spero vi sia piaciuto il volo dal balcone XD Mi sono divertita ad immaginare la scena, povero Thor... E ora ci si mette anche Saran a sconvolgere il nostro bel dio tonto. All'inizio non doveva esserci, ma poi è apparso con un sorriso dolce e non ho potuto dire di no^^ credo sia molto sgamabile lo stato in cui versa.  
A presto   
Veleno


	5. Buone nuove

  
  


  
  


Thor cerca, invano, di mangiare e di partecipare alla conversazione. Ma continua a guardare l'essere che gli sta accanto e a pensare che Loki e Lemnir non sono tornati. Saran emette un piccolo lamento, lo vede stringere il tovagliolo con forza.

“Tutto bene?” Chiede premuroso.

“Si, solo i gemelli hanno deciso di svegliarsi, mi fa male quando si muovono con troppa foga.” Saran sorride, lo vede confuso e decide di dargli una dimostrazione pratica. Prende la mano del dio e se la poggia sul ventre. Ride alla faccia sorpresa dell'altro. Uno dei gemellini gli ha tirato un calcetto proprio sul palmo.

“E' magnifico...” Sussurra sentendo i movimenti sotto la stoffa. Li ci sono due piccole vite. Crescono in quello strano corpo. Un movimento più forte e sente Saran gemere piano. Si rende conto che quello strano essere sta cercando di trattenersi, si morde le labbra.

“Vi accompagno in camera. Starete meglio. Dovreste sdraiarvi e riposare.” Mentre lo dice Thor si alza e gli tende la mano.

“Scusate sire. Non credo che Saran si senta molto bene. Posso aiutarlo a salire di sopra?” Il dio sorride. Il re annuisce e gli fa un brave sorriso.

Appena usciti dalla sala Thor deve sorreggere l'altro, che non riesce più a tenersi in piedi. Lo prende in braccio.

“Non dovevate stare in silenzio. Potevate dire che stavate male. Nessuno avrebbe osato dire nulla.” Il dio sospira. Quell'essere gli sembra ancora più chiaro di prima.

“Non volevo farli preoccupare. Mi sento così stanco...” Saran gli poggia il viso contro la spalla. Sembra proprio arrivato al limite. Thor ritorna alle scale e sale al piano superiore.

“Ora dove devo andare?” Lo chiede, ma non riceve risposta, lo jotun sembra essersi addormentato. Si guarda attorno. Non c'è nessuno, ne guardie ne servi. Che deve fare? Andare a caso? Sospira. Destra o sinistra? Va a destra. Il corridoio è dritto, ma non ci sono porte. Forse ha sbagliato lato. La prima porta che incontrano gli sembra strana. Ha delle strane rune incise sopra. Si domanda che fare. Bussare? Entrare? Si guarda attorno, non si sente nemmeno un rumore. Bussa, incerto.

“Chi è?” Dall'interno la voce di Lemnir lo fa sorridere.

“Sono Thor.” Risponde semplicemente. In pochi secondi la porta viene aperta. Lemnir lo guarda sorpreso.

“Credo si sia addormentato mentre salivo le scale. Non volevo svegliarlo, sembrava stanco...” Thor sorride incerto. Come sposta lo sguardo vede Loki, in piedi dietro al fratello.

“Volevo portarlo nelle vostre stanze, eravamo a cena, ma si sentiva male, i bambini scalciavano...” Il dio si sente improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

“Meglio stenderlo, potrò controllarlo meglio.” Loki si avvicina uscendo dalla stanza e precedendo gli altri per il corridoio. In pochi minuti sono nelle stanze. Thor stende Saran sul letto e si sposta.

“Ora fate i bravi e state in silenzio.” Loki nemmeno li guarda. Mette le mani sul petto di Saran, una luce verde gli esce dalle dita. Scende sul ventre, che si sposta a quello strano esame.

“Lemnir le pozioni che vi ho lasciato?” Lo chiede sussurrando. Gli viene passato un vassoio. Ne prende alcune boccette e ne mischia il contenuto dentro a un bicchiere.

“Saran... svegliati.” Lo scuote appena. L'altro apre lentamente gli occhi. Sorride.

“Loki, mi sento così stanco... Per fortuna Thor mi ha portato in braccio. O non so come avrei fatto. È tanto forte... e dolce. Piace ai bambini, si sono calmati quando gli ha toccati.” la voce di Saran è solo un sussurro.

“Si è accorto che stavo male e mi ha portato qui. Credo di essermi addormentato, come ha fatto a trovare le mie stanze? Ringrazialo...” La voce diventa sempre più flebile. Thor si preoccupa, guarda Loki che gli fa bere la pozione. Poi si gira a guardarlo, sembra intenzionato a dire qualcosa, ma Lemnir gli mette una mano sulla spalla.

“Andiamo fuori, lasciamolo riposare.” Loki lo dice tranquillo. Il dio lo segue fuori da quelle stanze, nel corridoio.

“Sta bene? Mi sembrava così stanco... Dovevo portarlo su prima, dovevo accorgermi che non stava bene...” Thor si stringe le mani tra loro. Loki lo guarda qualche secondo, in modo strano.

“E' già tanto che si sia lasciato portare qui senza opporsi. È in questa condizione da settimane. È quasi a temine. Il suo corpo è allo stremo. Ma stare fermo lo fa impazzire. La pozione che gli ho dato lo rimetterà in forze. Ma ho il timore che domani fuggirà ancora dalle sue stanze...” Loki cammina, non sa nemmeno lui dove andare. Nella sua camera? Deve accompagnare il dio di sotto? Non ne ha idea.

“Loki...” Thor vorrebbe chiedere scusa, ma appena quei bellissimi occhi rossi si fissano nei suoi perde l'uso della parola. L'oggetto del suo turbamento lo guarda, senza capire.

“Saran è strano. Non è come voi, ne' come gli jotun che ho visto... Mi sento un ignorante, non so nulla della vostra razza.” Il dio distoglie lo sguardo, con il cuore che batte impazzito.

“Ammetti una tua lacuna, da uno come te non me lo aspettavo.” Loki riprende a camminare. Magari può riaccompagnarlo alla scalinata.

“Saron è come me. I maghi jotun possono cambiare il loro aspetto. Durante una gravidanza così difficile capita che perdano leggermente il controllo del corpo. Lui è diventato chiaro, le linee sono sparite e gli sono spuntate altre corna. Per un certo periodo aveva anche la coda e le ali...” Loki lo dice più che altro per sorprendere il dio.

“Le ali? Che bello. Tu puoi avere le ali? Puoi volare?” La reazione di Thor lo spiazza. Quell'essere è così ingenuo e luminoso... Annuisce.

“Dovesti leggere un libro sugli jotun se ti interessa non essere più ignorante.” Lo dice sarcastico, ma l'altro annuisce con un piccolo sorriso triste.

“Però a palazzo non ce ne sono. Gli ho cercati, ma dicono pochissimo.” Gli risponde con un sospiro. Sono davanti alle sue camere. Loki entra, seguito dal dio, incerto. Va ad una delle librerie e ne prende un grosso tomo. Che gli tende.

“Grazie.” Thor lo dice con il cuore che fa le capriole nel suo petto. È la prima volta che si parlano per così tanto. Si sente felice. Si guarda attorno. La camera è un enorme spazio aperto. Il letto è in un angolo, sembra un piccolo nido, pieno come è di pellicce bianche. Si trova tra due enormi muri trasparenti. Si vede il panorama. Si avvicina, stupito da così tanta bellezza. Fuori le tre lune sono piene e illuminano la landa ghiacciata sotto di loro con una strana luce colorata. Crepacci e fiumi sembrano usciti dai libri di fiabe che gli leggeva madre da bambino.

“E' bellissimo...” Dice estasiato.

“Dormire qui deve essere come stare in un letto sospesi tra le favole e i sogni.” Lo dice senza riflettere. Loki arrossisce appena, ha pensato al dio sul suo letto e ha sentito qualcosa muoversi nello stomaco. Si avvicina all'altro, che sembra un bambino. Lo guarda, quel dio è così trasparente e luminoso da fargli vibrare l'anima. Si domanda se quel dio sia anche ingenuo...

“Vorresti dormire qui?” Domanda.

“Sì...” Thor gli risponde pensando solo al panorama.

“Con me?” Loki ride quando lo vede sgranare gli occhi e arrossire. Si, è ingenuo...

“I...io...” Il dio tentenna, poi si rende conto che lo sta prendendo in giro. Scuote la testa e ride anche lui. Loki si tende a sentire quel suono. Gli piace. Vorrebbe sempre sentire Thor ridere. Questa consapevolezza gli provoca una fitta al cuore.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  


  


  



	6. Ingenuo? Molto...

DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN">

 

 

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
A:link { so-language: zxx }  
\-->

  
  


  
  


Thor cerca, invano, di mangiare e di partecipare alla conversazione. Ma continua a guardare l'essere che gli sta accanto e a pensare che Loki e Lemnir non sono tornati. Saran emette un piccolo lamento, lo vede stringere il tovagliolo con forza.

“Tutto bene?” Chiede premuroso.

“Si, solo i gemelli hanno deciso di svegliarsi, mi fa male quando si muovono con troppa foga.” Saran sorride, lo vede confuso e decide di dargli una dimostrazione pratica. Prende la mano del dio e se la poggia sul ventre. Ride alla faccia sorpresa dell'altro. Uno dei gemellini gli ha tirato un calcetto proprio sul palmo.

“E' magnifico...” Sussurra sentendo i movimenti sotto la stoffa. Li ci sono due piccole vite. Crescono in quello strano corpo. Un movimento più forte e sente Saran gemere piano. Si rende conto che quello strano essere sta cercando di trattenersi, si morde le labbra.

“Vi accompagno in camera. Starete meglio. Dovreste sdraiarvi e riposare.” Mentre lo dice Thor si alza e gli tende la mano.

“Scusate sire. Non credo che Saran si senta molto bene. Posso aiutarlo a salire di sopra?” Il dio sorride. Il re annuisce e gli fa un brave sorriso.

Appena usciti dalla sala Thor deve sorreggere l'altro, che non riesce più a tenersi in piedi. Lo prende in braccio.

“Non dovevate stare in silenzio. Potevate dire che stavate male. Nessuno avrebbe osato dire nulla.” Il dio sospira. Quell'essere gli sembra ancora più chiaro di prima.

“Non volevo farli preoccupare. Mi sento così stanco...” Saran gli poggia il viso contro la spalla. Sembra proprio arrivato al limite. Thor ritorna alle scale e sale al piano superiore.

“Ora dove devo andare?” Lo chiede, ma non riceve risposta, lo jotun sembra essersi addormentato. Si guarda attorno. Non c'è nessuno, ne guardie ne servi. Che deve fare? Andare a caso? Sospira. Destra o sinistra? Va a destra. Il corridoio è dritto, ma non ci sono porte. Forse ha sbagliato lato. La prima porta che incontrano gli sembra strana. Ha delle strane rune incise sopra. Si domanda che fare. Bussare? Entrare? Si guarda attorno, non si sente nemmeno un rumore. Bussa, incerto.

“Chi è?” Dall'interno la voce di Lemnir lo fa sorridere.

“Sono Thor.” Risponde semplicemente. In pochi secondi la porta viene aperta. Lemnir lo guarda sorpreso.

“Credo si sia addormentato mentre salivo le scale. Non volevo svegliarlo, sembrava stanco...” Thor sorride incerto. Come sposta lo sguardo vede Loki, in piedi dietro al fratello.

“Volevo portarlo nelle vostre stanze, eravamo a cena, ma si sentiva male, i bambini scalciavano...” Il dio si sente improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

“Meglio stenderlo, potrò controllarlo meglio.” Loki si avvicina uscendo dalla stanza e precedendo gli altri per il corridoio. In pochi minuti sono nelle stanze. Thor stende Saran sul letto e si sposta.

“Ora fate i bravi e state in silenzio.” Loki nemmeno li guarda. Mette le mani sul petto di Saran, una luce verde gli esce dalle dita. Scende sul ventre, che si sposta a quello strano esame.

“Lemnir le pozioni che vi ho lasciato?” Lo chiede sussurrando. Gli viene passato un vassoio. Ne prende alcune boccette e ne mischia il contenuto dentro a un bicchiere.

“Saran... svegliati.” Lo scuote appena. L'altro apre lentamente gli occhi. Sorride.

“Loki, mi sento così stanco... Per fortuna Thor mi ha portato in braccio. O non so come avrei fatto. È tanto forte... e dolce. Piace ai bambini, si sono calmati quando gli ha toccati.” la voce di Saran è solo un sussurro.

“Si è accorto che stavo male e mi ha portato qui. Credo di essermi addormentato, come ha fatto a trovare le mie stanze? Ringrazialo...” La voce diventa sempre più flebile. Thor si preoccupa, guarda Loki che gli fa bere la pozione. Poi si gira a guardarlo, sembra intenzionato a dire qualcosa, ma Lemnir gli mette una mano sulla spalla.

“Andiamo fuori, lasciamolo riposare.” Loki lo dice tranquillo. Il dio lo segue fuori da quelle stanze, nel corridoio.

“Sta bene? Mi sembrava così stanco... Dovevo portarlo su prima, dovevo accorgermi che non stava bene...” Thor si stringe le mani tra loro. Loki lo guarda qualche secondo, in modo strano.

“E' già tanto che si sia lasciato portare qui senza opporsi. È in questa condizione da settimane. È quasi a temine. Il suo corpo è allo stremo. Ma stare fermo lo fa impazzire. La pozione che gli ho dato lo rimetterà in forze. Ma ho il timore che domani fuggirà ancora dalle sue stanze...” Loki cammina, non sa nemmeno lui dove andare. Nella sua camera? Deve accompagnare il dio di sotto? Non ne ha idea.

“Loki...” Thor vorrebbe chiedere scusa, ma appena quei bellissimi occhi rossi si fissano nei suoi perde l'uso della parola. L'oggetto del suo turbamento lo guarda, senza capire.

“Saran è strano. Non è come voi, ne' come gli jotun che ho visto... Mi sento un ignorante, non so nulla della vostra razza.” Il dio distoglie lo sguardo, con il cuore che batte impazzito.

“Ammetti una tua lacuna, da uno come te non me lo aspettavo.” Loki riprende a camminare. Magari può riaccompagnarlo alla scalinata.

“Saron è come me. I maghi jotun possono cambiare il loro aspetto. Durante una gravidanza così difficile capita che perdano leggermente il controllo del corpo. Lui è diventato chiaro, le linee sono sparite e gli sono spuntate altre corna. Per un certo periodo aveva anche la coda e le ali...” Loki lo dice più che altro per sorprendere il dio.

“Le ali? Che bello. Tu puoi avere le ali? Puoi volare?” La reazione di Thor lo spiazza. Quell'essere è così ingenuo e luminoso... Annuisce.

“Dovesti leggere un libro sugli jotun se ti interessa non essere più ignorante.” Lo dice sarcastico, ma l'altro annuisce con un piccolo sorriso triste.

“Però a palazzo non ce ne sono. Gli ho cercati, ma dicono pochissimo.” Gli risponde con un sospiro. Sono davanti alle sue camere. Loki entra, seguito dal dio, incerto. Va ad una delle librerie e ne prende un grosso tomo. Che gli tende.

“Grazie.” Thor lo dice con il cuore che fa le capriole nel suo petto. È la prima volta che si parlano per così tanto. Si sente felice. Si guarda attorno. La camera è un enorme spazio aperto. Il letto è in un angolo, sembra un piccolo nido, pieno come è di pellicce bianche. Si trova tra due enormi muri trasparenti. Si vede il panorama. Si avvicina, stupito da così tanta bellezza. Fuori le tre lune sono piene e illuminano la landa ghiacciata sotto di loro con una strana luce colorata. Crepacci e fiumi sembrano usciti dai libri di fiabe che gli leggeva madre da bambino.

“E' bellissimo...” Dice estasiato.

“Dormire qui deve essere come stare in un letto sospesi tra le favole e i sogni.” Lo dice senza riflettere. Loki arrossisce appena, ha pensato al dio sul suo letto e ha sentito qualcosa muoversi nello stomaco. Si avvicina all'altro, che sembra un bambino. Lo guarda, quel dio è così trasparente e luminoso da fargli vibrare l'anima. Si domanda se quel dio sia anche ingenuo...

“Vorresti dormire qui?” Domanda.

“Sì...” Thor gli risponde pensando solo al panorama.

“Con me?” Loki ride quando lo vede sgranare gli occhi e arrossire. Si, è ingenuo...

“I...io...” Il dio tentenna, poi si rende conto che lo sta prendendo in giro. Scuote la testa e ride anche lui. Loki si tende a sentire quel suono. Gli piace. Vorrebbe sempre sentire Thor ridere. Questa consapevolezza gli provoca una fitta al cuore.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  


  


  



End file.
